


One Final Night

by Red_October



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, Final Battle, Heavy Angst, Old Republic Era, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_October/pseuds/Red_October
Summary: This galaxy had been cruel. Too many had suffered and died, for so little. However, it ends here. He would see his troops to safety. The Empire could have their victory, but he would not allow one more person to die. On this planet, one Jedi would make his final stand.





	One Final Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a small flash-fiction / scene inspired by the opening lyrics of "Dark On Me" by Starset. I wrote it originally as a way to put emotions to paper as I was going through a hard time. However, as I cleaned it up, it turned into something that I figured I could risk sharing.

**_There’s no hate…_ **

__ The Jedi Master blocked laser after laser as they went streaking toward him and the soldiers surrounding him. Unlike these men, he felt no panic, nor did he feel fear. Men, gasping and bleeding, came crashing out of the forest. Explosions rocked the ground and violent streaks of red burned through the air. The Jedi felt no hatred of the troops pursuing his men. For they were creatures themselves, fighting under orders given to those over them, no different than his own men. The difference is that they had found success where the Jedi had not. The only feeling was peace as each white-armored blur passed his vision. There was peace as he counted the people who did not have to die today.

**_There’s no love…_ **

__ He was tired. Bleeding from a half dozen bloody gashes, and sporting a severe concussion, the force was all that sustained the man. Voices were fading, and he barely fought the blackness nipping at the edge of his vision. A laser punched through his shoulder. He gasped as he forced his arm to continue the deflecting swing. He would die. It was not a matter of if but when. When it happened, it would hurt. There would be no one to comfort him… To tell him that he had fought well. He would simply fade from the galaxy, another name in an endless list. When the Jedi died, there would be no love.

**_Only dark skies that hang above…_ **

__ The Jedi was past the point of feeling pain. As the plasma shell ended its murderous descent, the Jedi simply closed his eyes and lowered his blade. He heard the explosion. The heat seared his skin. He saw the blinding light. He felt his feet leave the ground. His legs broke with an audible snap as he slammed into the ground. Upon weakly blinking open his eyes, the Jedi saw only the black skies glowing with the orange blaze of war. It was under that ash-choaked sky that he took his last breath. Under that ash choked sky, he became one with the Force. 


End file.
